


Skull Hunters (On Hiatus)

by WeDemBoiz



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Filia/Painwheel Storyline, M/M, Retelling of Skullgirls & Megaman X, Some characters aren’t here, more will be added as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDemBoiz/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: My two favorite games into one plot line! Basically Megaman X retold in a Skullgirls AU.PLEASE NOTE: This story is using parts of the Skullgirls plot lines, (Mainly Filia and Painwheel’s). I will be using parts from the Console, but most will come from the Mobile version [as it’s the one I have]•••••X wakes up in New Abel, with none of his memories. He does know one thing though, that he is equipped with full body armor.Zero is an experimental Skull Hunter, using parts from the previous Skull Maverick. Trying his hardest to resist the control virus, He just wants to see his friends.Sigma is the newest Skull Maverick, fallen to its corruptive program.Can X navigate through this new world? Can Zero finally see his friends again? Will Sigma be defeated?••••





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The characters we will have so far!  
~~~~  
Filia = X 
> 
> Painwheel = Zero 
> 
> Marie = Sigma 
> 
> Double = Vile

~~~  
The Skullparts.

Every 7 years, one would appear to any reploid. They could have anything they desired. However, if the wish was impure, they would become the “Skull Maverick”. 

With an army of Mavericks at their fingertips, death and chaos would run rampant in New Abel. As such, there were a group of reploids to face them. They were known as the “Skull Hunters”. 

Those part of the labs and operatives would rise up to defeat the Skull Maverick. Countless armies would fight the Skull Maverick for their own gain, resulting in bloodshed. This reign of chaos would ensue until the Skull Maverick’s rampage was stopped. 

Once the Skull Maverick is defeated, the Skullparts would reveal its true form. It’s form varies, but would usually be in the form of a capsule. Then the capsule could be destroyed or used once more, causing the cycle of the Skull Maverick to continue. 

In this city where it’s survival of the fittest, who will rise up to defeat the Skull Maverick?


	2. This Hostile New World, Enter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that we got the prologue out of the way (refer to last chapter) we can finally get this show on the road! 
> 
> I’d like to add the following reminders, in all caps so it’s hard to forget, 
> 
> THIS IS A RETELLING OF BOTH STORIES! 
> 
> DETAILS WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM CANON OR STAY THE SAME! 
> 
> SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM CANON OR WILL STAY SIMILAR TO THE CANON! 
> 
> PLEASE BE AWARE OF THAT! 
> 
> Thank you! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that that’s out of the way, 
> 
> Enter X!

~~~  
“You’ll be something wonderful someday X. I know you will... Goodbye...”  
~~~  
X awoke and rubbed his head. He looked down at his hands and then said, “Who am I? Why am I here?”. Slowly getting up, he stumbled as he walked. He noticed that he had awoken inside of a lab of some sorts. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. His green eyes widened to see he was in full armor. Is this how he looked like? 

“What?! Why am I wearing this? Who was I?!”. Slow footsteps approached him as he turned around. “Do not be frightened X, I was the one who discovered you. My name is Dr. Cain. I run this Anti-Skull Maverick lab”, Dr Cain said as he approached X with caution. 

“X.... you called me X.... is that my name?”, The blue robot asked as he looked confused. “Yes yes. Your name is X. It’s a variable, meaning infinite possibilities”, Dr Cain replied. “I’m X... you are Dr. Cain... tell me sir, why am I wearing this?”, X asked curiously. 

“All your questions will be answered X, rest assured. For now, please tell me what you can remember”, Dr. Cain asked. “It’s too much of a blur, I can’t seem to remember...”, X replied. “It’s normal. You’ve been asleep for 100 years. Please, come with me. I’ll show you around the lab”, Dr. Cain said. 

“Ok then. I need some answers”, X replied. Dr. Cain walked X around the laboratory, showing him various other things they did there. “In times of war, we also serve as an outpost”, Cain explained. 

“War? What war?”, X asked. “It’s understandable that you might have forgotten about the Skull Maverick. Allow me to explain”, Dr Cain replied. He proceeded to explain what was going on. 

“So.. that’s who the Skull Maverick is. Thank you for telling me”, X said. “No problem. Now let me tell you more about yourself. Some of your files are missing, but I can tell you what I have so far”, Dr Cain said. 

“Sometime during the year 20XX, you were constructed. I can’t tell you why, but you are definitely a reploid. You were built with various abilities, but I don’t have enough information to tell you how much there are. This armor you are wearing is your usual attire from what I found”, Dr. Cain explained. 

“What’s most interesting about you is that you have armor to protect yourself against the Skull Maverick. Perhaps that was your intended purpose?”, Cain added. 

X then said, “If that’s so, can I defeat this Skull Maverick?”. “From what I can tell, you can. It’s no easy feat however to defeat a Skull Maverick”, Dr Cain replied. 

“Then I’ll do that! I will defeat the Skull Maverick!”, X added determined. “Woah there. Reploids die left and right trying to defeat it. If you are this determined, would you be interested in becoming a Skull Hunter?”, Dr Cain began then nervously asked the last part. 

“I’d like to! It would be great!”, X answered, slightly excited. Dr Cain sighed. “I guess I can’t stop you. Let’s get you registered then”. X had the committed look as he replied with, “Yeah!”. 

X still gripped onto his ID card, still admiring it. “Rank B? I gotta start off somewhere as a Skull Hunter!”, X thought. “Like it? Don’t get so used to it, you’ll get a new one as your rank goes up”, Dr Cain said. 

“I understand!”, X replied. Suddenly alarms and sirens began to blare. Reploids ran back and forth. Then the announcement speakers came on. “The Skull Maverick has appeared in New Abel! I repeat, the Skull Maverick has appeared in New Abel! Everyone please remain calm! All Skull Hunters are to report immediately!”, Someone yelled out, “Screw that! We’re all doomed!”. 

“Let me guess, you want to hunt down the Skull Maverick”, Dr Cain said looking at X. “Yep! I’ll help save New Abel!”, X replied. “You’ll need a way to get around! Allow me to help”, Dr Cain said, helping X also get by the crowd of people. 

“This is where we store our vehicles. Choose one as you’ll be needing it to get around the city”, Dr Cain said. X wandered around until he reached a motorcycle. “Can I choose this one?”, X said. 

Dr Cain tossed him the keys. “Go on X! Get the Skull Maverick!”. X turned back to Dr. Cain and nodded happily. He turned on the bike before zooming out.

“This city... it feels so familiar... almost like I’ve been here before...”, X thought to himself as he sped down the road. “My mind is set! I’m going to get the Skullparts and wish for my memories back!”, X’s train of thought added. 

The GPS on the bike flickered as it gave X coordinates to the Skull Maverick’s most recent location. “I can do this! For this city and for me to find out who I am!”, X thought as with one rev, the motorcycle sped up. 

“Let’s go and defeat the Skull Maverick!”, X shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... hope you guys are ready for the next chapter! There will be new characters tagged as well, so keep an eye out for that! ;)


	3. Unspeakable Pain, Enter Zero (Trigger Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOAH THERE BUCKAROO! 
> 
> Here at WeDemBoiz, trying my best not to try any make anyone uncomfortable. 
> 
> For this chapter, there will be...
> 
> -Drug usage  
-Non-consensual experimental use  
-Torture  
-Mind control 
> 
> IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It appears we have found our Valentine & Painwheel! Who shall they be?? 
> 
> (Before anyone asks, yes she’s from a diffrent continuity and OOC. I’m aware. Please read before you comment!)

~~~  
How long has he been through endless torture? 

How much syringes and control programs have been in him? 

How much more? 

He could still remember how it happened. The people he knew, and what happened to him. Will he ever see them? No, they would never recognize him. The way he looks, they would run away...  
***  
“What is going on here?! Iris, who are these people?!”, Zero asked as two soldiers grabbed him. “Take it easy pal! Your girlfriend over there put you up for experimental use!”, One of the solider said. “Yeah! What kind of girl is willing to ship you off to the labs?!”, The other solider replied. 

“Iris, tell me the truth! Is that what’s going on?!”, Zero shouted. Iris snickered. “Zero, Zero. Zero. If you like me, then you’d know why I’m doing this”. Iris replied. “What?! What do you mean?!”, Zero yelled trying to struggle free. 

Iris sneered. “It means that I’ve put you up as a prime candidate for a Skull Hunters operation. I’m sure they’d love to have someone like you get upgraded to defeat the Skull Maverick”, Iris said. 

“You’re insane! Why are you doing this?!”, Zero said. “Reploids like you were built to defeat the Skull Maverick. I’m helping you out. You’ll thank me later. Take him away. I’m done with him”, Iris said turning around. “Iris! Iris! How could you?! Why?!”, Zero yelled as Iris stared blankly back at him. 

He was being carried away by two soldiers. His angry screaming stayed as his memories went on. Anything else was gone, pure static. Lost perhaps? Zero can’t even think straight most of the time anymore.

Zero recalled when he woke up.  
“He is not resisting the parts from the previous Skull Maverick”, Iris said as she took notes and checked Zero’s vitals. Zero could have groaned, but his mind felt too weird to do so. 

“Good. He was the perfect candidate for this. Thanks to you Iris, we can have now have a flawless Skull Hunter. Implement the control mechanism, now”, Someone said. 

Zero saw his memories flash before his eyes. The color from them seemed to have faded. They almost seems to have burned away, leaving bits and pieces behind. He saw one of them being him and some blue robot seeing the sunset. He saw his friends, those who he cared deeply for. 

Then it happened. 

He screamed as his mind was being attacked by a control virus. “Let him be, it’s all going according to plan”, the unknown person said. “Understood. For the time being, what should we do him?”, Iris asked. 

“Give him his objectives. I want him to memorize them”, The person said. “I understand”, Iris said. “Upload then now that he’s vulnerable”, The person said. 

Then on Zero’s screen he read the 5 objectives. 

1-OBEY THE LAB  
2-DESTROY THE SKULL MAVERICK  
3-DESTROY ALL THAT STAND IN YOUR WAY  
4-APPREHEND ALL TRAITORS TO THE LAB  
5-RETRIEVE THE SKULLPARTS AND RETURN TO THE LAB 

Eventually the pain became so overwhelming that Zero passed out.  
***  
“Wake up Zero. You’re needed now”, some blurry face said.

Zero just complied. The rage he had inside him would have been reserved for the Skull Maverick. He felt weird. What was he on now? Whatever it was, it really messed with his systems. What was going on? 

“Zero, The Skull Maverick has come to New Abel. I want you to hunt it. Remember your objectives and I expect to be in contact with you soon. Don’t disappoint me, Zero”, The mysterious person ordered. 

“You’re free to leave the lab now. Go on now, the Skull Maverick is out there”. Zero grumbled as inside he was rejoicing a little. When he finally made it outside, he saw New Abel in chaos. 

Zero still took a moment to finally enjoy the outside again. “It’s been so long since I could leave the lab. I can finally go and see my friends! Maybe they can still recognize me!”, Zero thought. 

Using his new powers, he activated his flight mechanism. Dark wings emerged from his back. Whatever red paint job was still left on him wore away to a jet black one. “It still hurts, but I hate how natural it feels”, Zero thought. Flapping his wings, he proceeded to fly quickly away. 

“It’s time to hunt down this Skull Maverick... the faster I get this job done the faster I can go back to my old home”, Zero said, as he approached the glowing, shaking part of the city.


	4. Rise of The Skull Maverick, Enter Sigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears that I will now introduce our Marie & Double! Give them a round of applause!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Showtime!  
Hope you guys enjoy!

Earlier that day...

***  
“I can’t reach Commander Sigma! Only one of the soldiers that went with him is alive!”

“No way! What is going on there?!”.

“Could it be?! Could the 7 year cycle begin again?!”.

“He wouldn’t dare! Commander Sigma would never do such a thing!”.

“Too late! We are having extremely high levels of the Skullparts’s energy readings!”.  
***  
“Commander Sigma sir? What is that your holding?”, Some solider asked nervously. “Isn’t it obvious? It’s the Skullparts”, Sigma replied. “S-Sir! It must be destroyed!”, The solider shouted. Sigma chuckled. 

“When I could wish for whatever I want?”, Sigma added much to the soldiers dismay. “Sir please! Don’t do this”, The solider said as he pointed his blaster at him. “You wouldn’t shoot your commander would you?”, Sigma asked facing him. 

The solider shook as Sigma gripped his grab on the Skullparts. “Skullparts, I wish that all the missiles in the base will destroy New Abel!”, Sigma shouted. “Very well then. Your wish shall be granted! Become my new host and bring death to this city!”, The Skullparts said. 

It transformed into a capsule, as Sigma entered it. He laughed manically as the solider left with him ran off to warn the people of New Abel. The ground shook as the missiles launched. It was music to Sigma’s ears to hear the sound of them hitting the city. 

Sigma smiled. “This feel so exhilarating... these new powers of mine. Now I will bring this city down to its knees!”, He said as with one more evil laugh, he rose his Maverick army. 

I can sense a strong presence in New Abel... such a warrior to face me... hehehe... what fun”, Sigma said, enjoying himself greatly. “Come forth from your graves and serve me!”, Sigma yelled raising his hands as the ground shook. Deceased reploids and humans appeared. 

Sigma yelled out ordenigly, “Go forth my army, and help me rule this city!”. The undead complied, as they left. Sigma admired his new look, adorned with a cape and Skull eyes. The marks on his eyes glowed as the Skullparts took its effect on him. 

“Now then, I shall take this city and remake it in my image!”, Sigma yelled insanely, as even more thunderous booming accompanied him. 

Then a being appeared in the shape of a masked reploid. “So you are the Skullparts’s new host. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vile, the second in command to every Skull Maverick that comes”, Vile spoke, his voice distorted. 

“Vile was it? I think you’ll do just fine. I don’t have many other candidates after all. Help me ruin this city and in exchange, I’ll spare you”, Sigma said. “It is my job after all to accompany you, so I accept”, Vile replied.

“Very well then, let’s do as much damage as possible!”, Sigma yelled insanely. Vile nodded. 

“As you wish...Skull Maverick Sigma”, Vile added, taking a small bow, as Sigma started to float in mid air, wielding a skull sword. 

Sigma raised it in the air and snickered. “I will surpass all other Skull Mavericks! Let’s go Vile, we have work to do!”, Sigma said, leaving. Vile nodded, as he went along side him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait for the next one to be up! After much thinking, I’m going to go through in making our Squigly!  
Stay tuned!


	5. Chaotic Awakening, Enter Axl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Squigly is here!! Can’t wait to bring you all another cool chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the chapters the most OOC (Out of Character) as well as details diverging from canon. 
> 
> Anyways... Showtime!

7 Years Ago...  
***  
Axl knelt down to the ground as his body gave out. “It’s over for me... he was too strong... I’m going to die at his hands...”, he thought. One last breath was all it took for him to accept his fate.

Lumine picked up his body. He spat on it. “You were always so pathetic Axl. Your whining and obnoxiousness during battle was unbearable. Luckily I have the right prescription!”, Lumine said. 

He proceeded to sow Axl’s mouth shut. “You know what, I’m enjoying myself too much. I want to crush you even more!”, Lumine yelled as he gripped on the Skullparts and shouted his wish. 

“I want you to bring Axl back to life! I will destroy this flimsy prototype once and for all! This useless reploid will be torn again to his last breath!”, Lumine shouted. 

“For your impure wish of fighting one who has passed on, I will grant it, but you must now become the Skull Maverick!”, The Skullparts shouted.  
~~~  
“Axl! Axl! Wake up! Save them! Don’t let it fall!”.  
~~~  
Present Day~  
~~~  
Axl woke up quickly and panted heavily. He rubbed his eyes. It took a moment for him to properly boot up. “Oh yeah! Someone put us here before!”, Axl thought.

The brown hair reploid pushed open his casket. Digging himself out, he reached out from the ground as he got out. Patting himself up and down as he brushed off any dust or dirt. He felt his body as he realized something. “My mouth! It’s sown shut! Damn that Lumine!”, Axl thought angrily.

The ground shook as Axl nearly fell.  
“Huh?! What’s going on?!”, Axl asked. “Axl, it’s not I who woke you up”, Alia said. “Then who did?!”, Axl replied. His question was answered as he looked up. “The Skull Maverick”, Axl said. Alia nodded. “Although I feel bad I can’t help you block his essence completely”, Alia said. 

“Don’t worry about it Alia! At least I got up!”, Axl said. “You don’t think it’s still weird how I still can communicate with you from the other life?”, Alia asked. “Hey, it’s not so bad! Although the last Skull Maverick took you out, you helped me not lose control when Lumine brought me back! I’m actually thankful for that!”, Axl said.

“It’s what I can do as a old companion. I might as well help someone who is there”, Alia said. “Yeah you’re like my other life navigator!”, Axl said. “We got more important things to worry about right now”, Alia said worryingly as the sky turned red.

Axl took another look up. “So that’s the Skull Maverick”, with a quick sigh. “Jeez it sucks that I can only wake up when the Skull Maverick calls”. Alia slapped the back of his head. “You’re lucky to even have woken up!”, She said.

“Fine, whatever. For a ghost you can hit pretty hard”, Axl said. “I prefer the term ‘Guardian Spirit’”, Alia replied.

Axl looked up again to see the Skull Maverick throwing buildings in all directions. “Man he can do whatever. I’m tired and I want to go back to sleep again”, Axl said yawning. 

“You know if he’s destroys New Abel, you won’t be able to fight him”, Alia snickered. That got Axl going. “I’m the number one Skull Hunter ever! You know what? Watch me take down this Skull Maverick!”.

“I’m not going to let him destroy this city any longer!”, He yelled. “I knew you were going to say something like that. That’s why I already uploaded and updated all of the maps available. I should be able to navigate you to my fullest potential”, Alia said. 

“Thanks Alia! Now then, can you help me find the most direct route to intercept?”, Axl asked. “Right away!”, Alia said. Axl activated jet wings. “I’ve gotten the directions! I’m sending it to you now!”, Alia said loudly. “Thanks again dudette! Time for me to close this Skull Maverick season!”, Axl shouted as he sped away.

“I’ll should be able to update you in real time of the Skull Maverick making his move”, Alia said. 

“Alrighty! Time to prove I can fight a Skull Maverick!!”, Axl shouted excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for shit to hit the fan folks! Get ready for the next one!


	6. The Crossroad of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi, here we go again... 
> 
> Ladies and gentlemen it’s showtime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it! Enjoy the show!!

X could hear the sounds of crashing buildings as he approached the Skull Maverick. He quickly got off his motorcycle and charged up his buster. 

“Steady now...”, He thought. Then he pulled the trigger. The shot didn’t make it through. “What?! I’m almost positive it struck him!”, X said. Vile appeared from the shadows. 

“Foolish Skull Hunter! Your measly shots are not worthy to even be close to the Skull Maverick! Now I will make sure you will never trouble another soul!”, Vile said in his threateningly distorted voice. 

Vile shot at X who was caught off guard. X was shocked as he realized he couldn’t move. The electrical net he was caught in froze most of his circuits. Vile grabbed him. “I will not let you live another day more!”, he shouted. 

Then out of nowhere, Vile heard a loud scream as he felt a sharp kick to the face. Vile flew and hit a wall as Zero landed on the ground, arched his back and screamed loudly. “What is this abomination?!”, Vile asked as he cringed. 

Then Zero transformed his hands into swords. “Take this!”, he shouted as he threw them both. Vile managed to dodge one. It didn’t take long for the shapeshifter to look at his side. “Grr... you dare to strike me?!”, Vile growled angrily. 

It was at that moment that Vile’s com rung. “Yes Sigma?”, Vile asked as he picked up. “I’m bored with this place. Let’s head more downtown! I hear that there’s bigger buildings and more innocents taking refuge there!”, Sigma said. “Understood. I will go with you at once”, Vile replied. 

Vile took out the sword that was in his side. “As much as I’d like to stay and crumble you like the bugs you are, I am needed. So long you miserable excuses of Skull Hunters”, he sneered. Vile turned around as disappeared. 

“Where do you think you’re going?!”, Zero screamed. He noticed X on the ground as he broke the shock net that kept him in. “Thank you! I was caught off guard by him. You sure did quick work of him!”, X said happily. 

Zero just stared at him. “Wait a minute... could it be... is it you...?”, He murmured as he yelled out, “ROCK!”. X looked at him in confusion. “I’m sorry do I know you?”, X asked. “Rock it’s me, Zero. You don’t remember me?”, Zero asked, as he calmly looked at him.

“We’ve met before? Tell me where!”, X said. Zero gripped one side of his face and nearly broke down. “Rock would never recognize a monster like me. I have to go...”, Zero thought as he started to fly away. 

“Wait Zero! Don’t go!”, X called out to him. “He’s gone now...”, X thought. “Now I gotta get my memories back even more! I have no choice but to follow him! I need answers!”, X said. He found his motorcycle and followed him. 

“Hang on Zero! I’ll get to the bottom of who I am and how I can help you!”, X thought as he raced through the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the next one! Will be working it ASAP!


	7. 7: The Encounter, Enter X, Axl & Alia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recieved calcium and rose from the dead! WeDemBoiz is back baby! Although things are still a whole lot of rocky, I did my best to keep on updating Skull Hunters! I hope you all enjoy the show!

X raced across the city, trying to keep up with Zero. He looked constantly at the sky all while dodging falling debris and citizens scrambling by. Eventually, X lost sight of Zero. The Skull Hunter stopped his bike, which came to a screeching halt when he noticed and thought, “Dammit!”. 

X got off to see that he was in a diffrent part of the city now. He rubbed his eyes and said, “What is this place?”. There were various lights, shops and homes everywhere. It looked like what was a busy part, but at this time the streets were empty. Most likely the robots and humans of the city staying indoors in fear of turning minions to the Skull Maverick. 

He wandered around for a bit, admiring one of the city’s sights. Eventually he noticed a sign. In giant letters on a billboard above read, “Welcome to Little Dopple”. There was even a little montage of all of the things that took place there. X stared at it for a moment before walking off. 

The blue reploid walked down the empty city streets alongside his bike. His hand gripped the handlebar as he strolled around. It was a bit nerve racking how quiet the place was. Suddenly he heard someone shout at him.

“Oi! You! Yeah you! Blue dude!”, The voice shouted. X stopped walking as he looked to see who it was. It was a reploid with a big x-mark scar on his face... and his mouth sown shut?! The reploid sighed in relief when he caught up to him. 

“I know this is weird, but do you know what year it is?”, The stranger asked. “I believe the year is 21XX”. X replied kindly. “I’m Axl by the way! What’s your name?”, Axl questioned curiously. “My name is X. It’s nice meeting you!”, X answered back happily. 

“Hey X, If it’s not too much to ask for, do you live around here?”, the stranger asked. “...I don’t know. Maybe? I woke up just some time ago. That’s why I’m going to the Skullparts and wishing my memories back”, X replied sightly determined. 

“Woah there dude! I’m on my way to challenge him right now! There’s no way you are going to beat me to the punch!”, Axl said ready to fight. X stepped backwards slightly. “C-Can’t we talk it out?”, he asked anxiously. 

“The only talking we’ll do is with our weapons! I won’t idly watch another reploid turn Maverick and doom this place!”, Axl shouted, as he whipped out his weapon of choice. He spun his twin blasters at X and shouted smugly, “Aren’t I lively?”. 

X sighed as he gripped his buster. He charged it up but nearly stumbled as he did. “I can’t think now, I’ll have to fight!”, he thought. With an intense stare down, it began. The showtime has been announced. Axl did the first move as he began to shoot rapidly, all while running towards X. 

X fell back from the hits as he quickly got back up. It was just on time as Axl shot through the ground. He blew off the smoke from his guns in a tauntingly way as Alia gave him a quick run down on his opponent. “He seems pretty strong Axl. Stay safe out there!”, She said. 

“Thanks Alia. I’ll take it from here”, Axl replied. X finally had enough time to charge his buster as he fired away. Axl blocked it as his head spun around. “Woah! Nice shot!”, Axl said as he took a look at the giant hole in a wall. 

“I can do better!”, Axl said as he charged up his weapon and fired. This blow hit X as he fell back. X slowly got back up as he charged towards Axl. “Surprise!”, He said as he tossed Axl in the air and fired. 

Axl didn’t even have much time to react as he landed down on the ground defeated. X quickly ran over to help him up. Axl struggled to get back up as X did the best he could. 

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you badly did I?”, X asked. “Nah, I’ve handled worse. You good blue boy”, Axl replied. “Since we are probably heading in the same direction, I’ll tell you where the Skull Maverick is hiding out. It’s this not that shabby place called the Grand Fortress. It’s across some water parts, but if you try you can get there”, Axl added. 

“Thanks! I’ll do my best!”, X replied. “Why don’t we go together then? The more the merrier!”, X asked happily. “Well why not? Alia has a map, and we can get the most direct route there”, Axl shrugged. 

“Alia? Is there someone else here with us?”, X asked as he looked around. “Yeah! She’s not really ‘here’ to us in physical form, but she makes it up by being able to help us out from the other side of things!”, Axl replied. 

“I sure do. Pleased to meet you X. I’m Alia. You can’t see me, but Axl can as we are inseparable!”, Alia said. “Nice to have you on board as well Alia! Let’s all get on move on then shall we?”, X said. 

With a few clicks of a button, they were off. X drives while Axl just relaxed in the back. Then they both saw it. “There it is! The Fortress!”, Axl said as he pointed out to the giant building ahead. 

X sped up. “We don’t have much time to lose then! Let’s go!”, He said. The motorcycle went along as X determinedly look on. “Hang on New Abel! We are almost there!”, He thought as the flames from the city rose higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right folks, time to start the mini hiatus once more :(  
I swear to you my dear reader that I do my best to try and upload what I can. Please be patient!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update ASAP, things are a bit rocky irl. I will make the occasional small fic here or there, but I will be more focused on this one for now.


End file.
